The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus moscheutos, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Carafe Yochablis’.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and Hibiscus cultivars with a compact plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Hibiscus originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. during the summer of 2001 of the Hibiscus moscheutos cultivar Carafe Yobordeaux, disclosed in a U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/178,272. The cultivar Carafe Yochablis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in April, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since May, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.